camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AriannaRosa
Welcome! Hey! It's Rid3r98 from chat. Welcome (again) to the wiki! So once you get this message could you message me back? Just go down to where it says "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" at the end of my message and click "WRECK IT!" Then click "Leave Message" and just type a message and sign it with 4 of these things: ~ I'll walk you through the claiming process from there. (: "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 22:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so once you type in your character's name and click Get Claimed and you get the blank page you need to put some information in it. You need Character Name, 3 God Parent choices, Species, Mortal Parent Name, Current Age of the Character, Appearance, Personality, History (at least 3 to 4 paragraphs covering how the parents met, to the birth, to the early childhood, to finding out they are a demigod, to the first monster attack and getting to camp), and their weapon preference (bow/arrow, sword, etc). If you need any help or have any questions message me back. Good luck! "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 20:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Rid3r98 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kevin Mo (talk) 18:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Hey Ari c: So, basically, the titles on the char forum? It's their name, if you're talking about claiming. And the relationships? Oh, they're just for the fun of rp xD There's nothing much about that, your char doesn't have to be in a relationship :) You can go on chat as long as you have finish your claim. You can probably go on chat and ask for help on your character too. I don't see why they wouldn't let you. "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 19:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Ceria Rose Ok so first off, you need to sign your character with 4 ~'s You always have to do that so people know it's you who made the page (: And secondly, the history needs to be longer. For example look at Forum:Ever Bloom. Don't copy her history but your history should be a couple paragraphs. Think of it as writing a little story. If you have any questions or anything feel free to message me again (: "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 23:08, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm well thanks very much for asking. (: I see you still have to work on your character claim. It has to be approved before you can begin role playing with Ceria Stone. Right now you just have to redo her history. Make it like a story: Begin with how her parents met, when Ceria was born, what her childhood was like (i.e. school, friends, etc.), how she found out she was a halfblood, and how she got to Camp. And also just leave the powers part blank and put "Will add from the cabin page after approval." If you need help writing a history, message me and I will set up a time to be online with you to help you write one. (: "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 01:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC)